


Maternity Clothes

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [25]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Maternity clothes, Pregnant Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Fala and Akira go clothes shopping so Akira can acquire maternity clothes. Later, Raible and Hys find out that Akira is pregnant.
Relationships: Fala & Kogane Akira, Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 1





	Maternity Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twenty-five of the "Cursed" series. This takes place three weeks after part twenty-four.

"Maternity Clothes"

"Oh, Kogane! Look at this one!"

Akira looked over at the dress Fala was holding up. It was a solid color, blue in this case, versus the patterns most of the other clothes had. "That's Isa's favorite color."

Akira glanced over her shoulder at their guard standing at the entrance to the shop. When Fala suggested that Akira get some maternity clothes, Isamu was quick to offer to come with the two females as a guard, even though he knew that the two females could handle themselves. It was more for his peace of mind and to make Raible and Hys let Fala go with Akira. Isamu was a little more overprotective of Akira, especially since his fiancée was showing a bit more, which was the reason that Fala suggested this impromptu shopping trip.

The shopping trip didn't take too long, which didn't surprise Isamu at all. Akira never truly cared for shopping no matter which gender she was, but as she was three months pregnant, she needed clothes that fit better.

Isamu was shocked out his reverie when he heard Akira call out, "Isa, we're heading back to the castle now."

He hurried to catch up with the two women before they crossed the bridge. "Hey, Aki. Do you want me to take the bags to our room?"

"No thanks, Isa. I will be heading there once I take Fala to her room."

"Well, I'll wait there to see what you bought." Isamu winked at Akira before he left the two ladies by themselves once they were inside the castle.

Akira accompanied Fala to her room, neither of them realizing that Hys was waiting for the princess in her room. The door opened, revealing Hys standing there with her hands on her hips. "About time you returned, hime!"

"Hys, we told you Kogane and I were shopping."

Hys looked at Akira and noticed that she was different. She had appeared to have put on a bit of weight. She sniffed. "Maybe you should spend more time training than shopping with her highness."

Hys lifted her skirts and walked away from the pair. Akira cocked her head. "What did she mean by that?"

"I think she noticed your baby bump but thought it was fat."

Akira scowled. "About time she noticed. However, perhaps Isa and I should inform her and Raible that I am pregnant."

"You should discuss that with Kurogane, but if you two decide to tell them, I will support you."

"I appreciate it, hime, but there's no way we can hide this any longer. I'll see you at lunch." Akira turned around and headed for the room she shared with Isamu.

She entered, set the bags down, and sat down next to Isamu, sighing. He looked at her. "What's wrong, Aki?"

"Isa, we should tell Raible and Hys that we're expecting."

"What brought that on?"

"Hys thinks I'm getting fat."

Isamu's eye twitched. "Did she really say that?"

"Not exactly, but she said I should spend more time training instead of shopping with Fala."

"How rude! We should at least set her straight."

"We can do it at lunch."

"Deal. Now, can I see what you bought?"

"You already did."

"I didn't get to see them _on_ you."

Akira blushed.

%%%

Fala, Tsuyoshi, Hiroshi, and Raible were seated when Isamu escorted Akira in. The commander was wearing one of her new maternity dresses that showed off her slight baby bump. Isamu pulled out her chair for her and then took the seat next to her.

"Oh! Kogane, you look so pretty!" Fala exclaimed.

"Thanks, hime." Akira rested her left hand on her small belly.

When Hys entered with lunch on a trolley, she noticed Akira's position and paused. She served lunch to everyone except Akira. Fala looked at her. "Hys, you forgot Kogane."

"She doesn't need lunch."

Isamu scowled. "Yes, she does. She needs it more than I do." He pushed his plate over to stop in front his fiancée. "She's pregnant."

_"What?"_

Raible opened his mouth, but Akira cut him off. "Choose your words wisely, Raible. My team is very protective of me."

"Is this going to affect GoLion?"

Akira rolled her eyes. "I can pilot for now."

"For how long?"

"Until Doctor Gior forbids it." Akira looked down, and Isamu wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"And you'll follow the doctor's orders, Aki?"

"I wouldn't put the little one in danger."

"That's good." Isamu planted a kiss to Akira's temple. He turned to a still astonished Hys. "Now, can I have some lunch?"

Hys put a plate in front of Isamu but wasn't even looking at Akira, which didn't bother Akira in the slightest. Hys never cared for them since they met, and Akira didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Fin


End file.
